One Point Fred
by celtics534
Summary: Christmas during a war is never going to be ideal, but Ginny was taking it harder then the rest. Fred knew why, and being the best big brother, he would talk to her about her feeling for the Boy Who Lived.


**This plays with the idea of Christmas at the Burrow during the war. It is set mostly in Fred's point of view, but Ginny's towards the end.**

* * *

Everyone sat around the fire subdued. Christmas during a war is never going to be ideal, especially with the missing members. Sure most of them were there, but that just wasn't enough.

Fred Weasley sat with his twin. Typically they would be cracking jokes, trying to make everyone laugh, but it was clear it wouldn't work this time. His mother was sitting next to his father quitely knitting a sweater. Arthur had a book clutched in his hands, but he had not turned a page in several minutes.

Bill and his new wife, Fleur, decided to stay at their home for their first Christmas together. Of course Percy wasn't there and Charlie was still in Romania. It was the lack of the Weasley's youngest son that damped the mood.

Ron was out, who knew where, with his two best friends. They were dealing with who knew what. Fred couldn't help but worry for little Ronniekins. He was out their with their adopted brother and their future sister-in-law, yes Ron it is obvious.

Fred turned his attention to his sister. She sat closest to the fire. Her face was ashen in the light. Fred knew it must be hard on her. Her best friend was taken off the the Hogwarts express by Death Eaters, taken to somewhere horrible no doubt.

Fred knew it wasn't just that. She was worried for her brother who was out in the middle of the war. She was scared for the girl who was basically a sister to her. She was terrified for the chosen one.

Ginny never told them, but Fred knew about his sisters relationship with Harry. Ron had sent a letter last school year warning George and himself about the two love birds. It was clear that even after being apart for almost half a year Ginny still cared for the bespeckled boy.

He couldn't stand it any more. Fred stood up. George looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. Fred nodded his head over at their sister and George understood at once. Fred made his way next to his sister and took the spot right next to her.

She didn't look at his, she continued to gaze into the fire with her steely look.

"Hey Ginny wanna talk?" Fred asked cautiously. He knew his sister could snap at the smallest things. He didn't want to set her off like the firecracker she was.

She turned her attention to him, clearly still hard in thought. It took a few moments to collect herself and the ask the question that she had been clearly struggling with internally.

"Do you think things happen for a reason? Like fate and all that?"

Fred considered. Everything in his life fell into place and led him to a career he was happy with, seeing people he cared for, but was it because of fate?

"I mean I think I do believe that there is a rhyme and reason to our ways, but maybe fate is to strong of a word." Fred said slowly. He could feel this was going to lead to a real conversation. Fred had always made sure to have a deep thoughts with his sister. Yes he had a lot of moments with his twin, but Ginny was his favorite after George.

"If that's true then why do good people have bad things happen to them?" Ginny asked staring into his eyes, begging for a reason. Fred was starting to see who this was about.

"Ah Ginny," Fred put an arm around her shoulders, encouraging her to place her head on his shoulder. She did so, but continued to look into his face. "I honestly think it helps us to be the people who we are. I mean it forms our personalities and traits, or at least that's what I reckon."

Ginny turned to look away from him, back towards the fire. "I think your right Fred." She said quietly after a few moments of silence. "Will it end well Fred?"

Fred pondered that. Will the war end well? Could Harry come through and get rid of old Voldy shorts?

"It will be like one of those old stories Bill use to tell use Ginny. The green eyes, black hair, bespeckled hero will win and come back to get his red haired, brown eyed, independent princess, that really doesn't need a man, but she wants that one."

Ginny stifle a chuckle, "He better or that princess is going to hex him into the next century."

Fred squeezed his sisters shoulder, "Oh I'm sure he can't refuse a girl he wrote him such a beautiful poem." Ginny removed her head from his shoulder, the better to glare at him.

"I mean it was so well written, remember that lovely poem George?" Fred asked raising his voice, so his twin could join in the fun.

"Fred," Ginny started, warningly, but George piped up.

"Who could forget, I mean his eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad."

"And his hair is as dark as a blackboard," Fred continued. Ginny decided now was the time to stop this. She stood up quick and smacked both of her brothers around the head.

"Ow!" They complained together.

"No need to get violent Gin Gin," Fred said rubbing the back of his head. "You know what I think I need a man to protect me and I know just who I want, because he is just so divine."

"You mean the hero one who conquered the dark lord?" George asked smirking following his brother's led. Ginny huffed agitated. Molly and Arthur smiled behind their hands. They appreciated the twins bringing Ginny out of her mood, at great risk to their safety.

"You know I wonder if Harry kept that card," George questioned out loud. Ginny's eyes widened at the very thought of it.

"I wish we had Harry's old school trunk here. I bet he did," Fred said helping his twins thought. "Did he mention it to you Gin Gin?"

"No he didn't and why would he keep that, he was so embarrassed about it?" Ginny answered her brothers. She now glared at her twin brothers, who just continued to smirk at her.

"Well, I mean after this last quidditch season," George started, but his mother interrupted.

"Wait what happened last season?" Molly Weasley asked looking at her son. Fred and George exchanged look. They turned to their sister at the same time. She had her eyes closed. Her face was emotionless.

"Ginny did you," Fred started.

"Tell our beloved parents," George continued.

"About your."

"Most recent."

"Boyfriend?" They finished together.

Ginny opened her eyes. Her brown eyes flashed in her brothers direction with such powerful anger they both leaned backwards.

"Well Ginny?" Molly questioned. She had an excited look in her. The same look she got whenever someone mentioned the idea of grandchildren.

Ginny sighed. She knew there was no way out of this. "Well you see," She started. "Harry and I kinda dated."

Fred was surprised his mother didn't start dancing. It was no secret that Molly always wanted Harry and Ginny to get together. For years she had always said she wanted some dark haired children. Whenever she did this she casted a look towards Ginny, or Harry if he was there. Molly was able to keep her cool though, or at least physically. Her eyes sparkled, she could cry at any moment.

"Well Ginny, that's very nice," Molly said her voice had a forced calm to it.

Ginny looked at her mother with pity. It was clear she didn't want to explain something about her relationship with Harry. It was her father that made it so she needed to explain.

"What do you mean dated Ginny?"

Molly looked at her husband with shock. Fred and George both looked at him as well. The man in question only had eyes for his daughter.

Ginny brushed her hair behind her ear, a nervous tick Ginny had ever since she was a child, "We broke up." She said with no emotion.

Fred felt anger bubble up in him. Why did that git break up with her? Harry had always been such a great guy, why in the hell would he and Ginny split up? It was George who spoke up trying to bring light into the situation.

"Was there a reason Ginny?"

A small smile played at her lips as she explained, "He was worried You Know Who would try to use me against him, use me like he used Sirius."

Fred felt shock. Here was his little sister being hurt and brave all at the same time. And then there was Harry. He clearly cared for his only sister. He did it to protect her.

Molly had her eyes closed, Fred knew she must feel conflicted. Her daughter was broken up with and hurt, but it was to keep her safe.

"You know what Gin," Fred said, "As much as I want to hit the chosen one, at the same time I have a feeling that he might be hurting just as much as you."

Ginny looked at him. She had no tears in her eyes, but she a look that showed emotion, "What makes you think that Fred?"

"Well on his birthday I kinda saw him," Fred said cautiously, "He was staring at you, but he it was like… I don't know, like he couldn't get enough of you."

Molly now was crying. She put her head on her husbands shoulder, as he smiled sadly. Ginny however looked pleased.

"Who knew you were so observant Fred Weasley?" Ginny said.

"Hey I'm not Ron, I can be observant," Fred said indignantly, "Like right now, I see that look. Did you do something to our dear black haired friend to make him have the look?"

Ginny looked over at her parents. Her father had the decency to pretend like he couldn't hear. He rolled his eyes up the ceiling and hummed quietly. Molly on the other hand look her head off of her husband's shoulder and looked at her daughter, waiting for an explanation.

"Well I might have given him and nice birthday present," Ginny said, "Something so he could remember me on his trip."

George sighed and looked at his sister, "Without to much detail, just tell me if everything went right." Fred had to agree with the little detail request. He didn't think he could stomach something to graphic about his sister.

Ginny laughed at her brothers, "Oh grow up it wasn't anything we hadn't done while dating. I just gave him a kiss that would have to last him till he got back from wherever he needed to go."

Fred found that oddly he was ok with this. Typically the idea of a boy snogging his sister made he want to either throw up or punch the guy, but this was Harry. Harry a guy he had known for years. Cracked jokes with. Hell he was the guy who gave him and George their starting funds. Harry was a good guy, he would treat his sister right.

Molly was besides herself again. She placed her head in her husband's shoulder trying to hide the tears.

"And as for going right," Ginny said a small spark gleamed in her eyes, "Ron had to come in and ruin it. I was going to tell Harry that he had to come back to me, I was going to make him promise."

George tried to hide a laugh, but was unable, "Of course Ronnie ruined it, you know he has no idea on how to handle romance, for all we know he might have thought he was helping."

Ginny grinned against her will, "The prat slammed open the door and basically pulled Harry out of the room. I'm pretty sure he then told Harry off, because he wouldn't come near me the rest of that day or at the wedding."

This time Fred laughed, "Well if his relationship with Hermione is any indication then he did think he was help by starting an argument." Everyone in the room laughed as well, even Molly and Arthur.

"Well I think it's time for bed," Arthur said standing up and helping his wife. "You kids don't stay up to late." and with that he and Molly retired to their room.

George was looking at his sister with a small smile playing at his lips, "So Ginny how long will it take Harry to ask you out again, once he finished off off old snake face?"

Ginny regarded her brother. Fred could see the wheels in her head turning. Ginny always had a great imagination, and clearly it was in overdrive playing with the thought of being reunited with her green eyed toad boy.

"It better not take to long, because otherwise I'm going to make the first move and really I like it better when he takes the lead." Ginny said.

Fred laughed, "So here's how I see it, Harry takes out old baldy, it takes him, oh I don't know like twenty four hours to approach Ginny, because you know how bad with girls he is," at this his sister rolls her eyes, but smiles, "then he will walk over to Ginny, take a deep breath and says, 'Ginny' and before he can get out another word Gin Gin will jump him snogging him senseless."

George laughed and Ginny eventually joined in. She thought Fred might be right with that description. With that final picture Fred and George bid their sister goodnight, giver her a small hug each and departed to their room.

Ginny stayed down by the fire for a few extra minutes. This day had been hard for her, there was no doubt, but just talking with her family had made it better. Now with the night coming to a close there was only one thing she wanted to do and that was to see her ex-boyfriend.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Ginny muttered under her breath and she to headed up to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

The war was over. So many lost Colin, Tonks, Lupin, … Fred. It was still hard for Ginny to think that. Her brother was gone from this world, taken before he was even twenty one. He had so much more to do, and leaving behind George. Ginny looked at her brother. He sat with his with little emotion in his eyes, now that the fighting was over George couldn't escape his thoughts.

They were all there, all the remaining Weasley's Molly Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and herself. Hermione was with them as well. They sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting, waiting for the savoir. Their black haired brother or son.

It had been a day since Ron had told them Harry needed to sleep. All the Weasley's agreed to give Harry a chance to sleep, they themselves needed sleep. So they had all found a place to sleep, Most sleep for ten hours. Slowly but surely they had all found their way into the old common room, all of them wanting to make sure the blacked haired boy was ok.

Finally after what had felt like years the door to the boys dorm opened and Harry walked out. He looked much better than he had during his duel with Voldemort. He had clearly taken a shower and got some clean clothing.

Molly was the first to her feet. She threw her arms around her adopted son and hugged him tightly. Harry returned the hug. It was clear he needed the hug just as much as the mother of six.

All the Weasley men made their way over to Harry, clapping him on the back and giving him praise. George pulled his mother off of Harry and then pulled him into a hug.

"I know you Harry," George said quietly. All the Weasley looked stunned. George had not spoken a word since Voldemort fell. "Don't you dare blame yourself for anyone's death, especially not Fred's. He knew the risks and he would be, no is proud to have died battling for what was right."

Harry had tears forming in his eyes, as he pulled George closer to him.

"Thank you George, I needed to hear that." George pulled away nodding. He went back to the chair he had occupied and sat back down. Hermione and Ron took this chance to hug their friend.

Finally Harry was released and his eyes fell on her. Ginny hadn't stood up with the rest of her family. She had waited her turn, and now was the time. She had just watched the scene around her, knowing he would come to her eventually.

They stared at one another for minutes, but it felt like years to Ginny. She was trying to soak it all in. Here, he was alive after almost a year on the run, fighting off enemies, dealing with who knows what.

Molly took this time to round up her boys and Hermione saying they should all get some food. Understand flashed in Hermione's and Arthur's eyes as they agreed, taking Ginny's brothers away. Before he left George put his hand Ginny's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Like Fred told you, huh sis."

Ginny couldn't help smiling at her brother. He pulled her to her feet and left the room with the rest of his family. Ginny turned her attention back to Harry. There were so many question she had, so many things she wanted to know about the last nine months.

Harry walked over to her. His green eyes bright and refusing to break contact with her own. He finally got close. Close enough that she could grab his hand if she wanted. Close enough that she could pull him close to her and never let go, but she didn't. She waited.

Harry took a deep breath clearly gaining his courage. Ginny's mind had a quick flash back, back to Christmas.

" _then he will walk over to Ginny, take a deep breath and says, 'Ginny' and before he can get out another word Gin Gin will jump him snogging him senseless."_

' _One point to Fred,'_ Ginny thought.

Harry then opened his mouth, clearly he finally realized he was in Gryffindor for a reason, "Ginny," He started, but Ginny was done waiting. She had waited nine months just to know he was alive, and she was done with it.

Ginny closed the small gap between them and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head down, bring his lips to her. It took Harry one second. Exactly one second to respond. He placed his arms around her waist making sure there was no distance between them.

All that Ginny had been feeling, all that she had been fearing finally dissipated. Here was her Harry. Not the chosen one, not the boy-who-lived, not even the savoir, it was just Harry, her Harry.

Finally they broke. It was just like after the match, a year ago, no words were needed. It was as if their minds had melted together coming to the same thought. ' _Three out of Three Fred_ ,' Ginny couldn't help but think as wordlessly, Harry took her hand and they walked out of the portrait hole, towards where their family was.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and any constructive criticism is welcome**


End file.
